


Knife

by chynnawrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Knives, Marvel Universe, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, nerd husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corinne has been dealing with Sebastian's training for Captain America: The Winter Soldier, including his obsessive training with the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact the writer of this crappy fanfiction has an obbession with the knife herself

2013, Before CA:TWS Filming  
“I swear to God, I’m about to throw that damn knife in the trash.” I said sternly as I walked into our kitchen and saw Sebastian practicing. Again. He stood in one of the final positions of the sequence and looked at me.  
“Rin, I gotta practice. I want it to feel as natural as possible.” He said in a matching tone, flipping the knife in his fingers. God, it was so hard to be cross with him when he looked so damn hot doing it.  
“You practice with that knife all the time. You could probably do the entire sequence in your sleep.” I crossed the floor and stood in front of him, my arms crossed. He looked down at me, using his height to his advantage and puffing his chest a little bit.  
“Try to tell me you don’t love it. You have a thing for men and weapons.” He smirked down at me, his voice going from stern to smug. The stubble on his face and his longer hair were making me crazy. I looked down, my cheeks turning scarlet as I laughed.  
“I didn’t think you remembered that.” I chuckled, reaching up and brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.  
“Please. I can’t forget. You gush over Renner every time we watch The Avengers. You’ve mentioned it quite a few times.” He said as he wrapped his arms around me. He’d gained a lot of muscle for his return as Bucky and I loved it. His hugs were warmer and other things benefitted from the gain as well.  
“I do have a thing for men and weapons. I especially have a thing for a certain Romanian and his knives. I remember when I first saw you get this routine down, I was head over heels. You know I have a thing with your hands.” I grabbed one of his hands and smiled up at him. “But I really could go without seeing the knife constantly.”  
“I’ll try my best, baby.” He kissed the top of my head and wrapped me back in his arms. “I know you’re going to love it when you get to see it on screen.” He whispered.  
“Oh, I have no doubt.” I leaned my head against his chest and smiled.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
March 31, 2014: CA:TWS Premiere, New York  
I sat in the theatre for the screening of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sebastian on one side of me and Chris on the other. The fight scene on the bridge was playing and I was in awe. The boys nodded to each other and grinned, proud of their work. Suddenly, I let out a gasp when the camera zoomed onto Sebastian’s hand and began the knife sequence. I saw that played so many times one sided in my kitchen, in my living room, and every other room in my house. Holy hot damn. It turned me on all over again. I looked over at him, getting caught in that smirk.  
“I told you so.” He mouthed. I hit his arm and looked back to the screen. The movie made me cry, laugh, and made my heart race. The credits scenes damn near killed me.  
When the movie was over, everyone came and congratulated the cast. I held onto Sebastian’s hand and stayed close. Anthony and Chris asked if we were going to the after party. I looked up at him and gave him a pleading look.  
“I’m not. Sorry guys, but I have some, um, business to attend to at our apartment.” Sebastian chuckled and gave me that knowing look. “With us leaving in a couple days, I have to give some loving attention to a certain lady.” He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me close.  
“Get it, man. We’ll see you in a couple days.” Anthony chuckled and walked away with Chris and the others.  
“I love you, baby.” I grinned up at him as we walked out to the car, hand in hand. “That movie was amazing!” I swooned, swinging his arm with mine.  
“I knew you’d like the finished knife scene.” He boasted, that smug grin never leaving his face as we got to the car.  
“I had to keep from straddling those thick thighs in the theater. And Bucky? Made me cry!” I giggled as he opened the door and helped me in. He bounded over to his side of the car and got in.  
“You can probably straddle these thighs when we get home.” He started the car and smirked, driving us home. I held his hand and stared at him as he focused on the road. I memorized every crease and every line in his face. I memorized the way his lips parted and how his stubble just added to the perfect sculpting of his face. I lost track of the time as we drove, barely even realizing we’d made it home. I looked over and found Sebastian staring at me, the same loving look on his face.  
“What are you staring at, baby?” I asked, breaking myself from the trance I was in.  
“Just doing the same thing you were. Memorizing every line and small detail on your face so I have a permanent image of in you my brain when I’m gone.” He kissed my hand and opened his door, stepping out and walking over to my side of the car. He opened the door and helped me out. We walked to the door with my hand in his, his lips leaving soft open mouth kisses on my temple. We walked up to the door and he stopped and looked at me.  
“I love you, Sebastian.” I cooed, kissing his lips with a force I couldn’t control. I panted and moaned, pulling him to me. “I hate when you have to go.”  
“I know, sweetheart. I hate it too.” He crooned, kissing me harder. “But I love you. And I’ll be coming back to you.” He whispered against my lips as we stood at the door.  
“We need to get inside.” I looked at him, a hunger burning in the deepest pit of my stomach. He nodded and opened the door, letting me in first.  
We got in the door and there was a flurry of clothes flying. Hands tangled in hair. Sebastian carried me to the bedroom and tossed me on the bed before stripping off his pants. As he kissed and sucked my skin, sure to make me forget my own name, I looked over onto his nightstand and saw that damned plastic knife.


End file.
